Harry Potter: Assassin
by C-Convict
Summary: Just a short one-shot to check whether certain content is allowed on this site. Rated M for a reason. Takes place post-Voldemort. As you can probably tell from the title, it's AU and OOC.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

A/N: This is Concealed Convict. I'm using this profile as a forerunner, to see what happens when sex is included in the stories. Please be aware that I have changed somebody's age. This is just a short one-shot, so it doesn't really have much impact.

Harry Potter: Assassin

Concealed-Convict

Harry was awakened by a tapping noise. Instinctively, he kept his eyes closed and his breathing steady, pretending not to have woken yet.

"Oh, for God's sake, Harry. It's just a ruddy owl," complained his wife. Harry's eyes sprung open as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"You never get fooled by that, do you?" said Harry as he turned to face his wife. Padma was resting on her side. One hand was propping up her head while the other clutched the duvet to her breasts, hiding them from Harry's view. Her black hair seemed to shine in the dim light and a faint twinkle of mirth danced in her beautiful honey-coloured eyes. She smiled, showing her perfectly straight white teeth.

"I know you too well for that," she said.

"Indeed you do," agreed Harry, tilting his head to the side. "You look beautiful right now."

"What do you mean by _right now_?" asked Padma, faux angrily. "Does that mean you don't think I'm beautiful all the time?" Harry grinned.

"You know I think you're always stunning, sexy, beautiful and gorgeous," he replied. "It just struck me there now just how lucky I am."

"Damn right you're lucky," she said, "but I suppose you're forgiven." She shuffled closer to Harry and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "You forgot breathtaking though."

"Sorry," said Harry, smiling apologetically. He glanced towards the door leading to the balcony, where the tapping had become louder. "I suppose I should let that owl in."

"Probably," said Padma as Harry rose to his feet. He crossed the distance to the window in two strides and flung the curtains open, which were soon followed by the door. He held out his left forearm, allowing the bird to use it as a perch while he deftly removed the letter from its leg using his right hand. Once the bird took off again he flipped the envelope over, revealing the Weasley family seal.

"Who's it from?" asked Padma. Harry turned around briefly to see his wife now sitting up, resting her back against the headrest. She had released her grip on the duvet, giving Harry a view of her breasts. They were just larger than a handful and the darker skin of the areolae framed her prominent nipples. Harry sometimes thought that his wife was a reincarnation of a sex goddess. After taking a moment to admire the spectacle before him, Harry replied.

"Bill Weasley," he said before carefully breaking the seal and his wife raised her eyebrows a fraction. He swiftly removed the single sheet of parchment from the envelope and walked out onto the balcony, allowing the soft moonlight to fall onto the page. He squinted slightly, but was able to make out the writing, despite the dim light.

"Well?" inquired Padma.

"The hit is on. According to Bill, the second instalment his been transferred to my bank account," said Harry. This was part of Harry's operating procedure: if anybody wanted somebody taken out, he demanded a quarter of the final price for being contacted. Then, he would take some time to scout out the target, to check whether and assassination attempt was feasible. After accepting a contract, he demanded the second quarter of his payment. He would accept the rest of the money once the target was dead. He knew he could do this; after all, he was the best in the business. The fact that the Ministry didn't know he still existed didn't hinder him as well.

Harry placed his two hands on the railing of the balcony, slightly more than shoulder width apart with a window box between them. He allowed the moonlight to fall on his body as he thought about how this would be carried out. It was simpler, in theory, than any of the eleven hits he had already carried out, but the target was a more well-known individual, and would likely be able to defend himself if he sensed something was amiss. However, Harry had already earned more from this job than any other. One million galleons had been added to his bank account through Bill Weasley, one of his contacts.

Harry also had his suspicions about who the benefactor was: Ron Weasley. After the end of the second war with Voldemort he had joined the Auror Corps with Harry, although he stayed on after Harry quite and disappeared, quickly becoming one of the most successful aurors in British wizarding history. Combined with his smart investments in the stock markets, the bounties from many known Death Eaters allowed Ron to become rich in the course of a year. It was a badly kept secret that Draco Malfoy had played some role in the murder of Arthur Weasley, although nothing could ever be proved, and the Minister's chide aide had walked away from the trial a free man, giving the youngest Weasley both the motive, and the means to buy Harry's services.

Harry was shaken from his thoughts when he felt his wife's arms wrap around his stomach, her nipples, hard from the cool night air, pressing into his back. "Come back to bed," she whispered into his ear. "Anybody could see us out here naked."

"You know I'm not going to get back to sleep tonight," said Harry as he turned to look at the beautiful woman behind him.

She smiled mischievously as her hands dipped towards Harry's crotch. "Who said anything about going to sleep?"

Harry turned around and looked into his wife's eyes before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her lips. She reciprocated and deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth as he placed his hands on her firm ass cheeks. He lifted her smoothly and she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to carry her over to the bed.

Without breaking the passionate kiss Harry leant forward and laid Padma down on top of the bed, crawling on after her before pulling back slightly. Seconds later he started nibbling on her collar bone while his fingers traced shapes across her flat, toned stomach, gradually working their way towards her breasts.

He moved his mouth away from Padma's neck and bit down gently on her right nipple while he caressed the other with both hands. Padma let out a soft groan as she racked her long finger nails across Harry's shoulders. She swiftly grabbed his chin in one hand and pulled his head towards her to claim his mouth in another wild, lust and love filled kiss.

She broke it after a few seconds and the two lovers lay still momentarily, both with their hands wrapped firmly around the other. "Make love to me, Harry," breathed Padma seductively as one of her hands snaked its way between their bodies to find Harry's rapidly hardening cock.

She stroked it a few times before lowering it towards her vagina. Harry felt the head brush his wife's neatly trimmed pubic hair before she rubbed it along her wet slit a couple of times, focusing on her clit.

After a brief pause she positioned it at the entrance to her pussy. Harry stared into Padma's eyes as he thrust into her in one smooth motion, watching as her eyelids fluttered softly. He quickly drew back again as Padma wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to pick up the pace. Harry obeyed Padma's unspoken command as he continued thrusting into his wife, gradually increasing the tempo and velocity of each forward motion.

As she started to react, thrusting back and clenching her already tight pussy around Harry's cock, the two started to breathe heavily, and Padma gasped each time Harry's penis slammed into her.

Padma screamed loudly as an orgasm swept through her body, but Harry was unrelenting. The rapid sound of flesh hitting flesh continued until Harry grunted and buried his cock within the confines of his wife's pussy, feeling the semen erupt from his penis to flood his wife. He held the position for just a few seconds before slumping forward.

* * * * *

At exactly ten thirty a hooded figure appeared in the apparition point in Diagon Alley. A few passer-bys gaped at the man, but couldn't see past his hood which cast his entire face into shadow. He had apparated silently, and many knew that that was a sign of a powerful wizard.

Harry walked calmly away from where he had appeared. His eyes, hidden beneath the hood of his cloak, swept constantly. He merely watched as the other patrons in the crowded centre of commerce moved from his path. He was always looking, taking in every little detail and calculating what to do if something went wrong. With every step he took, his plans adjusted, and he was one step closer to the completion of his task.

Self-assuredly, Harry turned onto the main off-branch of Diagon Alley: Knockturn Alley. The side-street was well renowned for housing the shadier, less legal side of wizarding trade, but it was also here, in one of the classier establishments, that the target was known to spend most of his lunch break.

Harry strolled towards the building, the small sign outside displaying the silhouette of a naked woman. He ducked his head as he descended the steps to the small doorway. The sign outside let everybody know that the gentleman's club was known as The Veela Allure. It was the most well-known spot for the darker side of the Ministry of Magic, a favourite haunt for those many considered Death Eaters, or their sons.

A bouncer stared silently at a point just above Harry's head as he entered. No doubt he was staring at the so-called weapon detector. His eyes flicked down to Harry as he passed, knowing that nobody suspected that anyone would be carrying a muggle firearm. Harry inclined his head slightly to the barman as he selected his table. It provided an uninterrupted view of the table Malfoy had reserved for every lunch.

Harry relaxed slightly as a barmaid approached him, exaggerating the swing of her hips as she walked. She allowed a smile to tug at the corner of her lips as she stopped walking.

"What do you want?" she asked. Her voice was soft, but Harry heard her perfectly. She leaned forward slightly to whisper in Harry's ear, allowing him to peek down her blouse. "You can have anything you want."

Harry stifled the urge to shudder with disgust. They were all the same: cheap whores who liked to act and tried to make every client feel unique, even though each routine was perfected through years of practice.

"Just a butterbeer," said Harry tersely. The barmaid straightened up, not bothering to hide the scowl that crossed her face before she wordlessly turned around and walked back to the bar, minus any hip-swinging.

* * * * *

Two hours later, Harry perked up slightly as he caught sight of his target's distinctive blond hair. As he had expected, Draco Malfoy took his usual booth in the corner. One of his acquaintances sat opposite him and both were swiftly served by the girl Harry guessed to be the youngest girl working there. She couldn't have been older than fifteen, sixteen at most.

Harry kept track of the girl as she efficiently served the head of the Malfoy family. A smirk forced its way onto his face as she didn't bother hiding her repulsion every time she walked away from Malfoy with her back turned. One of the older waitresses frowned at her, but the teenager paid her no heed. Harry took pity on the girl. He had instantly noticed that she had the potential to be a powerful witch.

When Malfoy was eating his food, the young girl was left with nothing to do. She looked around the room, and as her eyes passed over Harry's position he raised one hand and beckoned her over. Her shoulders seemed to fall slightly, but she approached Harry with the whole routine. She sashayed gracefully through the packed restaurant, although it didn't take a leglimens to see that her heart wasn't in it.

She stopped just short of Harry and waited patiently for him to speak, but he just beckoned her closer so he could whisper to her. "Do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

"I … I can't," the girl muttered sorrowfully. She started to straighten up, but Harry placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'm serious," he said, trying to convey the truth in his words. "You won't have to … entertain anybody else, unless you find someone worthy of it. I can supply you with an income, teach you, help you reach your full potential as a witch and you won't have to do anything."

The girl's eyes lit up. "I … I'd love to," she mumbled.

"Great," said Harry sincerely. "Just adapt to what will happen. I'll keep you safe, don't worry. For now, just send that waitress - the third from the left," Harry pointed at the one he meant. "Tell her I'd like to apologise."

The girl nodded, rose, and left, but her position was soon replaced by the earlier waitress. She leaned forward, placing her hands on either armrest before addressing Harry.

"You have something you want to say to me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," confirmed Harry. "I'd like to say sorry about my attitude earlier."

The girl smiled, "Maybe there's someway you could make it up to me." Her hands flowed from the armrest to Harry's legs and she started to rub, getting gradually closer to his crotch. Her eyes widened as she came into contact with his penis.

"Is that …" she stuttered. Harry nodded and leant forward to whisper into her ear.

"I've been told it tastes as good as it feels," he hinted. The woman understood and sunk to her knees in between his two legs. Her small hands quickly unclasped his cloak and allowed it to fall open.

"Just two seconds," Harry told her. She paused and waited for whatever Harry wanted to do next.

He lifted his right hand to his left shoulder and withdrew a Browning Hi-Power semi automatic 9mm pistol with a customised sound suppressor while he used his left hand to throw back his hood and remove the shadowing charm covering his face, revealing a shined mask which once belonged to Lucius Malfoy. It was a souvenir Harry had taken, and he had an appreciation of irony.

He quickly raised the handgun in his right hand, steadying his aim with his left and pulled the trigger three times. The first bullet slammed into Malfoy's left eye, resulting in death as the bullet penetrated his brain, but Harry had already fired the second and third shots, both of which struck Malfoy in his chest, barely an inch apart. The first hit his lung, but the second ripped through his heart, to the left and above the second shot.

For a few brief moments there was silence before one of the waitresses started to scream. During this time Harry was already halfway across the room. He tugged the young girl he had promised to save towards him just as he apparated away before any spells could be launched towards him.

He reappeared in the apparition point in Diagon Alley, but disappeared almost instantly, only to appear in Hogsmeade town centre. He half-carried, half-dragged the teenager towards the Shrieking Shack before he disapparated again and appeared inside his living room, where his wife was waiting for him.

His wife took one look at the young girl, who had clearly entered shock, before pulling her from Harry's grasp and leading her away to the guest bedroom which was never used. Harry vaguely heard the two starting to talk as Padma questioned the girl with innocent things, to keep her mind off what she had seen.

"What's your name?" was the first question she asked.

"Astoria Greengrass."

* * * * *

Author's Notes

Well, thanks for reading. I know it's short, but I wanted to see what the reaction to something like this was.

Thanks for reading

Please review

C-C


End file.
